


Pocky Day

by TomoeTachibana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, akirann, otp, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeTachibana/pseuds/TomoeTachibana
Summary: Akira introduces Ann to a new snack, but Ann ends up getting something sweeter in return.





	Pocky Day

The early fall leaves began to crackle away from the trees and cascading peacefully to the ground. Akira sat by the courtyard, and caught sight of a small box of thin wafer sticks in some of the female students' hands. 

"Hey!" Ann called. Akira smiled and waved at her, telling her to sit. It had been a week after they successfully infiltrated Niijima's Palace, and they were waiting for the eighteenth, which Akechi had proposed as the day they send the calling card. All of them had agreed to the plan, but they had their suspicions about the brunette detective. 

Ann looked down at her hands, occasionally twirling a lock of blonde hair. She's nervous, and Akira wanted to do something, anything for the blonde to cheer up. They had gotten together by the end of the Madarame incident, and they had been going strong ever since. Morgana poked his head out of his bag. 

"Lady Ann seems depressed about something? Cheer her up!" the cat encouraged before going back inside. 

"I want something sweet, but not too fatty. I can't even eat crepes now." she lamented. Akira smirked and suddenly stood up, catching Ann by surprise. "Where are you going, Akira-kun?" 

"You'll see. I'll be back in a few." Akira assured, the smirk still on his face, leaving Ann dumbfounded. 

What could Akira be scheming? 

Akira came back with a small red box, which read Pocky on the front. He ripped it open, took one of the wafer sticks out, and offered it to the blonde. Ann smiled, and took it, happily nibbling on it. The raven-haired boy sat beside her and watched her eat it. 

"Thanks Akira! Everyone's been crazy about this!" Ann thanked. Akira blushed and rubbed at his nape. 

"Want to share one with me?" Akira asked, surprising the blonde. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they broke eye contact with one another. 

"S-sure. I-I'll leave it to you." the blonde replied. 

The raven-haired boy took one pocky stick out and stuck the chocolate-coated part in Ann's mouth. Coyly did he not break eye contact with his girlfriend as he lightly bit down on the bare end of the pocky stick and began to chew on stick. As both ends of the pocky stick were slowly being consumed, their faces became closer with every bite. The atmosphere grew hot around them, and time slowed down. 

"Hey..." Akira said. 

"Yeah?" Ann replied. 

"I could kiss you right now." 

"Go right ahead then." 

They consumed the pocky stick and sweetly locked lips without delay. Akira's hands traveled to her waist, as hers weaved themselves into his mussed raven hair. The heat between them rose, as Akira forced her mouth open, and began to battle for dominance in her mouth, with Ann being the victor. He pulled away and went for her exposed neck, leaving little bite marks around her pulse point. He sucked down hard on one area, and Ann stiffened up, knowing that it'll bruise so bad to the point she would need concealer to cover the hickey up. 

Ann clawed at her boyfriend's blazer as she gave out little moans that spurred their intimacy further. Akira's lips began to travel down south and attempted to expose her cleavage, but a high-pitched cry interrupted them from going at it even further. Akira cursed under his breath. 

"Ugh, get a room you two. Seriously. Of all the places you could be making out, it had to be the school courtyard." Makoto complained. The couple fixed themselves up and scooted centimeters away from each other, immediately breaking eye contact. 

"Oh, hello Makoto! We didn't notice you. Sorry." Ann apologized, bowing her head thereafter. Akira sheepishly looked at the older girl and rubbed at his nape. 

"The school's closing soon, you two." reminded Makoto, raising her eyebrow and angling her hips. 

"Yeah, we'll be on our way then, Makoto. See you tomorrow." Akira finished. Makoto sighed in relief. 

"Just learn to control yourselves in public. Understood?" the brunette girl warned. 

"Right." 

With that Makoto left, followed by Akira and Ann, holding hands all the way out of campus. 

"Don't think about getting away with this. I'm so getting you back for giving me this, you bad boy." Ann warned jestingly. Akira snorted amusingly. 

"You think you can do it?" Akira jestingly challenged. 

"O-of course I can!" Ann vehemently confirmed, earning a laugh from her boyfriend. "Anyway. Can I have some of your time tonight?" 

"Of course, babe." 

"My live-in caretaker's not at home today, so I'll have the house all to myself. Just don't think of anything weird, okay?" 

"I'll be right there." 

"Speaking of hickey, I'm gonna punish you tonight, so you better prepare yourself!" Ann warned, trying to act tough and commanding. 

"Of course. And what kind of punishments will I be receiving tonight?" Akira challenged. 

"A-anything goes! Just prepare yourself!" 

"You're a bad girl." Akira said cheekily. 

"And you're my bad boy." Ann retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, kindly leave a Kudos or a comment below. Constructive criticisms are also accepted. Thank you!


End file.
